Lucienne Christophe
Lucienne Christophe (born 1977) is a central character of the Clockwork series of stories as well as a major one in The IT Files. She's a former Interpol agent, now Director and founder of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Born in Normandy, France, Lucienne was punishing bullies before she'd entered the second grade. A firm believer in letting no crime go unpunished, Lucienne quickly worked towards a career in law enforcement, becoming a police woman at twenty and soon afterwards joining Interpol thanks to Raymond Bishop. As a young agent she became good friends with Cassandra Flick and Jean-Baptiste Odilon, who were all trained together under Raymond. A skilled leader, specifically in knowing how to rally people and single out their biggest strengths, Lucienne was frequently put in charge of small investigation teams before she'd turned thirty. A famous case Lucienne had solved was that of a thief known as the Irish Wolf, who'd been stealing paintings from museums and leaving notes claiming it was all for Ireland. Lucienne, with Cassandra on her three-person team, had managed to capture the thief a month after he'd first struck. During her early career she was posted in several countries around Europe, including Spain where she worked under Sonia Castillo. Germany and the Ukraine were other countries Lucienne was based out of for a time. Lucienne's first large task force was the one that had been formed to capture an international thief that had been stealing priceless artifacts from museums. The force consisted of Cassandra, Tasia Spiro, Marika Heino, Hui Lan and herself. After initially failing to even keep up with the thief the force eventually discovered Erika Stone was behind the crime spree and even made a few failed attempts to capture her. Instead of catching the thief she used Type-7 on the Interpol team and they were all taken back to Malibu as trophies. Fortunately Tasia managed to recover from the drug and revive the others, also revealing the shared feelings between her and Lucienne in the process. Erika was exposed but escaped capture, but in spite of this the case was closed, Erika now a wanted woman internationally. Tasia became Erika's new partner, both professionally and romantically. Months later super-models were being kidnapped using Type-7, which caused Lucienne to bring her old team back together, though she had to technically share command with Aisha Reynolds. Lucienne and Aisha did not get along well, the two constantly disagreeing on tactics. Lucienne was eventually frozen for a long period of time but recovered and managed to nearly capture the kidnappers, who were a part of the Paradise Foundation. The capture was thwarted by the introduction of Type-7 Chip devices, which took the team by surprise. The kidnappers were exposed however and the Foundation buried them, but soon afterwards those captured were rescued and both Aisha and Cassandra were presumed dead, greatly shaking Lucienne. A few months after Cassandra's apparent death a new string of unusual kidnappings began across the world, this time the targets including political figures. Lucienne organized a massive team to try and catch the group, but one by one her teams were captured or taken down in some other manner. The only good news was Lucienne learned Cassandra was still alive and later rescued her as well as a chipped Erika Stone, but Tasia was captured in the process. An exchange was attempted, Tasia for Erika, but the plan went south and Lucienne's group was captured. Erika managed to stage a daring escape and Lucienne and her team launched an attack on the Foundation's Uranus Generator, failing to stop it from triggering but distracting the Foundation from Scott Dawson's true motives. The Foundation's entire company exposed, Lucienne was hailed as a hero in spite of technically failing. In the aftermath Lucienne got permission to form the ITEA, wanting to make sure nothing like the Paradise Foundation's Uranus was ever built and used, as well as catching Type-7 distributors. Lucienne also managed to form a friendship with Erika, forgiving her for her past crimes. As Director for the ITEA Lucienne didn't go out in the field much, though when it was suspected Erika was in danger due to Talieya Antzas she went in person. Lucienne's relationship with Tasia began to deteriorate, thanks in part to her lover discovering she had the Temporal Gene and even since she'd been acting more selfishly. When Ashley Tisdale escaped from Scott's control she used Chloe Noi to attack ITEA leaders, Lucienne one of the first. In the end when Ashley was defeated Tasia let Chloe go, even letting her take Ashley. Furious, Lucienne suspended Tasia for two months and put their relationship on a break. It took Tasia returning to rescue Lucienne and others from Barry Finnegan for the relationship to resume and the suspension to end. Relationships Romances * Tasia Spiro, girlfriend Friends * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Marika Heino, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Travis Paddington, also co-worker * William Volt, also co-worker * Dieter Bran, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Gitana Brook, also co-worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also co-worker and student * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Raymond Bishop Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Colette's Test * Erika's Maid * Lucienne's Party * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Tucker's Nightmare * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * Lucienne's physical appearance is based on that of Josie Maran, though ideally her role is more suited for someone like Angelina Jolie. * Lucienne is an advid chain smoker. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA